The Love of Friends
by sassyfriend
Summary: Aragorn is saying a final goodbye to Legolas


Elrond knocked on Aragorn's chamber door softly, and paused as he heard a quiet 'Enter' from within. Opening it, he saw his youngest son sitting on the bed. Aragorn sighed as the half-elf sat beside him and touched his shoulder gently.

"Our friend does not have much time left," Elrond told Aragorn. The man closed his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with what he already knew.

"Legolas saved my life, Ada." Aragorn mumbled.

"I know, my son, I know." Elrond answered.

Elrond's twin sons entered the room at that moment. Elrohir went to Aragorn and put his arm around his human brother. Elladan looked at the three of them sadly.

"Ada, is there anything more that you can do for Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"Not unless I put him into a coma first, and there is no guarantee that he will ever wake again. I would rather not risk it." Elrond replied.

The ranger also turned to the elf lord. "I think Legolas would want that."

"I do not believe so. Would you like to be with him?"

Aragorn nodded, and they all rose.

The twins went with their human brother to their friend's room. Legolas opened his eyes as he registered the presence of the three by his bed.

"Estel," the elf prince whispered, his voice hoarse.

The ranger laid a consoling hand on his longtime companion's arm. Elladan could still see the shadow of bruises on Legolas' pallid features. He knew that the arrows the orcs had used were laced with fatal poison, and if not for Legolas' swift reaction, their human brother would have been killed.

Elladan cautiously covered Legolas with another blanket, soothing the prince of Mirkwood as he winced.

"Estel, I want you to know that I am so glad to have known you…I would not have regretted a single day by your side…" Legolas' voice was unsteady with pain and Aragorn unhesitatingly took the elf's hand, clutching it tenderly.

"I too will treasure every moment, mellon nin." Aragorn's eyes roved over Legolas' face, drinking in his features. "You will soon rest in the Halls of Mandos, my dear, dear friend."

Legolas's eyes shone with gratitude.

Elrond appeared by the bed as well, laying down a tray of herbs and liquids. "Legolas, this will only be for a while longer."

Elladan and Elrohir noted the mask of bravery that their human brother wore as he suddenly sat up and fled the room, closing the door behind him. Aragorn slid down the wall in the hallway, gasping, his sorrowful gaze resting on the far wall as he looked at a painting Legolas had drawn of last year's Yuletide.

Elladan emerged from the ailing elf's room and paused, seeing Aragorn look at the painting. He sat next to the lost-looking ranger. Aragorn offered up a wobbly smile and swallowed, dropping his gaze to the floor. Elladan gently wrapped his arms around the young man, seeing the pain flicker across his face.

"They were poisoned," Aragorn muttered. Elladan heard the unsaid apology in his tone as the ranger struggled to explain. "We were ambushed." He choked back a sob, his whole body trembling.

"You could never have anticipated this, Estel." The elf carded his fingers through Aragorn's hair, trying to comfort him.

Elrohir popped his head around the door. "Ada's ready to give Legolas his medication."

The two rose and reentered the room.

Elrond looked up from his work as Aragorn and the twins took their places at Legolas' bedside again. Legolas looked at the shaken ranger and for a long moment, neither of them spoke.

Then the future king crouched down next to his friend, and very quietly whispered into his ear, "Le melin, mellon nin." _I love you, my friend._

"And I you," Legolas answered. The other three half-elves tried to give them a bit of privacy, but before long Elladan was helping to prop Legolas up as Elrond applied the herb mixture.

"Legolas, the mixture acts swiftly. Is there anything at all that you desire us to do beforehand?" Elrond asked.

Legolas shook his golden head. "Guard my body as I pass into Mandos."

Aragorn tightened his embrace around his friend; he knew that Legolas felt exposed. Elrohir answered, "Aye, we will guard you."

"Ready, Legolas?" Elrond asked.

The prince of Mirkwood nodded as the elf lord offered him the cup. It took a surprisingly short time for him to slip into unconsciousness. Aragorn held his hand even more tightly.

Elrond hugged the twins, and then went to stand beside his adopted son, offering his support. He did not comment on the sparkle of tears that fell steadily down onto the bed. Legolas was growing even paler.

Aragorn leaned down, pressing his ear to the elf's chest, and he could hear the steady heartbeat thudding to a close. Elrond continued to watch, allowing the two friends their space.

Elrohir and Elladan began to sing, a haunting elven lullaby. Aragorn lifted his head, bowing to his brothers in a show of respect as he knew that they too were hurting.

Legolas seemed to shudder suddenly, and Aragorn immediately placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Mellon nin, it is all right; go to Mandos." His voice shook slightly.

As if waiting for the ranger's permission, Legolas gasped his last breath and stilled.

Aragorn stared at his friend, who was now dead.

Elrohir helped the ranger off the bed. "Estel, we need to cover his face—"

"Just a moment, brother…" Aragorn said tiredly.

"Give him a few moments to himself, 'Ro." Elladan said.

Elrond and the twins walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Aragorn sat on the bed again and laid his hand on that of his rapidly cooling friend's. The ranger thought back to all the moments he shared with the elf, all the things that made him lovable: his smile, his laugh, his singing voice, all the good and bad times they had shared together.

Aragorn wept.

"I will never forget you, mellon nin." he vowed, rising to leave the room. His brothers were waiting for him, and he silently accepted their embrace. They stood like that for a long time, united in their grief. Elrond joined them after awhile, and the ranger knew that with his family's help, he would someday recover and be able to remember Legolas with gladness in his heart.

The end


End file.
